Inferno Congelante
by Mechanical Bride
Summary: Song-fic com a música Ice Queen do Within Templation. Sirius tenta alertar Remo sobre os riscos de corresponder o amor de Narcisa Black, que muito em breve se tornaria Narcisa Malfoy! ConFirAm


**Sirius tentando alertar Remo sobre Narcisa. Letra original no final!**

**ICE QUEEN**

_Quando as folhas caem _

_E céus viram cinzentos _

_A noite continua perto do dia _

_Um rouxinol canta sua canção de adeus _

_Melhor você se esconder do inferno glacial dela_

Por tantas vezes, amigo, já lhe disse. Ela nunca mudaria por você. Não é segredo que ela te ama, mas está prometida a Malfoy. Casando-se com ele, ela provará que é um ser de coração de pedra, pois se realmente se importasse com você, seguiria o exemplo de Andrômeda e fugiria.

Ainda há tempo, Remo. Evite-a. Por mim, seu amigo que implora!

_Em asas frias ela está vindo _

_Melhor você continuar se movendo _

_Por calor, você estará desejando_

_Venha, apenas sinta _

_Você não vê? _

_Melhor você acreditar_

Juro que não minto! Eu os vi juntos, muito juntos. Não falta muito agora, tenha mais paciência e ela já não exercerá mais nenhum poder sobre você, Aluado! Ela destruirá essa pessoa que você é e o transformará em nada. Em pouco tempo você se cansará de toda aquela superficialidade! Acredite-me, pois vivi muitos anos em sua companhia.

_Quando ela abraça _

_Seu coração vira pedra _

_Ela vem à noite quando você estiver totalmente sozinho _

_E quando ela sussurra _

_Seu sangue corre frio _

_Melhor você se esconder antes que ela o ache_

Apenas um toque dela para você não sentir mais sua alma em seu corpo! Ela esperará eu me distanciar de você, para então, se aproximar. Parece possuir a versão contrária do Cinto de Vênus. Apenas um sussurro para que seu sangue esfrie, basta um toque para que seu coração se assemelhe a uma simples pedra. Você não está mais seguro do amor de Narcisa.

_Quando ela está enfurecida _

_Ela leva toda vida embora _

_Você não viu? _

_Você não viu? _

_As ruínas de nosso mundo_

Mais uma prova de seu veneno. O corpo de sua própria amiga estirado no chão gelado. Tudo por um simples feitiço de beleza, seus poderes vão além dos nossos conhecimentos! A sua fúria pode ser mortal! Repito que não está mais seguro do amor da Rainha do Gelo.

_Ela cobre a terra com um manto comovente _

_O sol desperta e derrete longe _

_O mundo abre seus olhos agora e vê _

_O amanhecer de um dia novo _

Mas finalmente o casamento da Rainha do Gelo com o Rei do Gelo foi consumado e você, meu cara amigo Aluado, pode respirar aliviado. Pois o Sol nasceu, e com ele, o calor que expulsa o Gelo para longe. E durante a noite, a Lua se encarregará de protegê-lo. E agora sim, digo que você está seguro, sem as ameaças de um amor em um inferno congelante!

**N/A: **Eu achei que ficou um pouco vago. Me digam o que acharam! Pra quem não pegou o espírito da coisa, durante a fic, o Sirius fica alertando o Remo sobre os perigos de corresponder o amor de Narcisa. Alguém percebeu que ela tem _poderes_? Sim, tem. Eu adoro a Narcisa!

A música que eu usei foi a Ice Queen, do Within Templation. Muito boa ela, a letra original:

Within Templation - Ice Queen

_When leaves have fallen_

_And skies turned into grey._

_The night keeps on closing in on the day_

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell_

_You better hide for her freezing hell_

_On cold wings she's coming_

_You better keep moving_

_For warmth, you'll be longing_

_Come on just feel it_

_Don't you see it?_

_You better believe it._

_When she embraces _

_Your heart turns to stone_

_She comes at night when you are all alone_

_And when she whispers_

_Your blood shall run cold_

_You better hide before she finds you_

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world_

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak_

_The sun awakes and melts it away_

_The world now opens its eyes and sees_

_The dawning of a new day_

_Whenever she is raging _

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world_

**N/A²:** Eu achei melhor colocar a tradução durante a fic, porque dá pra entender melhor, certo?

Eu escrevi essa fic na madrugada passada, e prometi pra mim mesma que não saia da frente do pc enquanto não a terminasse. Como meu irmão tava me enchendo pra usar o pc, tive que ser breve.

**N/A³: **Beijos pra Etiene Cristine Gilmore que betou pra mim. Eu não confio em trabalhos de madrugada e pedi pra ela betar, já que a minha beta, Mary-Buffy, ta viajando. Então é isso. Reviews, please! :


End file.
